parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wubbzy's Clues
Cast *Blue - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Steve - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Joe - Cupid (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Tickety Tock - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Slippery Soap - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mr. Salt - Chef Fritz (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mrs. Pepper - Widget (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Sidetable Drawer - Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mailbox - Earl (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Shovel - Buggy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Pail - Huggy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Periwinkle - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) Gallery Episodes: Season 1 #Snack Time #What Time Is It for Wubbzy? #Earl's Birthday #Wubbzy's Story Time #What Does Wubbzy Need? #Wubbzy's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Wubbzy Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Wubbzy Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show #Wubbzy Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Wubbzy Want to Make? #What Story Does Wubbzy Want to Play? #Kai-Lan's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Wubbzy Afraid Of? #Rintoo Comes Over #Wubbzy's News Season 2 #Walden Gets the Sniffles #What Does Wubbzy Want to Build? #Wubbzy's Senses #What Experiment Does Wubbzy Want to Try? #What Does Wubbzy Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Wubbzy's Dream About? #Wubbzy's ABC's #Math #Wubbzy's Birthday #What Does Wubbzy Want to Do With His Picture? #What Does Wubbzy Want to To On a Rainy Day? #Wubbzy's Surprise at Two O'Clock #The Lost Episode #Wubbzy's Sad Day #What Game Does Wubbzy Want to Learn? #What Did Wubbzy See? #Nurture! #Wubbzy is Frustrated #What is Wubbzy Trying to Do? #Mechanics! #Hide and Seek Season 3 #Wubbzy's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Wubbzy's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along With Wubbzy #Thankful #Wubbzy's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Wubbzy's Big Mystery #Daizy Misses Her Friend #Wubbzy's Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? #Wubbzy's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Wubbzy's Play #Prehistoric Wubbzy #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Wubbzy's Collection #Cafe Wubbzy #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Rintoo Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation #Adventure! #The Anything Box #Superfriends! #What's New, Wubbzy? #Wubbzy's New Place #Chef Fritz and Widget Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #Bugs! #Un Dia Con Mei-Mei #What's Inside? #Blocks #Wubbzy's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant #Wubbzy's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Wubbzy's School #Something to Do, Wubbzy #Cupid's First Day #Cupid Gets a Clue #Walden Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #Wubbzy's Clues 100th Episode Celebration #The Big Book About Us #Playing Store #Patience #Cupid's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Wubbzy Goes to the Doctor #Contraptons #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress Up Day #Wubbzy's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around #The Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Wubbzy's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Wubbzy Takes You to School #Meet Tiny! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write! #Rintoo's Messages #Body Language #Wubbzy's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That! #Animals in Our House? #Morning Music #Wubbzy's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Yellow Creature #Love Day #Wubbzy's Wishes #Cupid's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Wubbzystock Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows